Lista de Episódios da Season 4
Episódio 1 * Host: Ruzy Q * Jurados: Ira D'Essance, Kyla LaPurr, Magenta McQuinn, Mannie Qin * Guest Judge: Fancie Günz * Mini-Desafio: Criar uma logo para sua queen * Vencedora do Mini-Desafio: '''Granada * '''Vantagem: Distribuir as marcas entre as participantes * Desafio Principal: Criar um look original inspirado em um designer ou marca famosa do mundo da moda * Vencedora do Desafio: '''Makanani Drive * '''Bottom Two: Supreme Days e Roovie Fox * Música do Lipsync: "Fashion" por David Bowie * Eliminada: '''Roovie Fox Episódio 2 * '''Host: '''Ruzy Q (Ira D'Essance) * '''Jurados: '''Ira D'Essance, Kyla LaPurr, Mannie Qin * '''Guest Judge: '''Angie Harvard * '''Mini-Desafio: Responder um Quiz sobre a história do Paper * Vencedora do Mini-Desafio: '''André Pessôa * '''Vantagem: Dividir os looks do desafio principal entre as competidoras * Desafio Principal: 'Recriar alguns dos piores looks da história do Paper Race * '''Tema da Runway: '''Tim Burton * '''Vencedora do Desafio: '''André Pessôa * '''Bottom Two: '''Stevie Hitchcock e Supreme Days * '''Música do Lipsync: '"Cadê Dalila" por Ivete Sangalo * '''Eliminada: '''Supreme Days Episódio 3 * '''Host: '''Ruzy Q * '''Jurados: '''Ira D'Essance * '''Guest Judge: '''Alice Petals e Jhayceen Storm * '''Mini-Desafio: '''Criar uma maquiagem com linhas brancas abaixo do olho * '''Vencedoras do Mini-Desafio: '''Stevie Hitchcock e Yulia York * '''Vantagem: '''Dividir os times e temas (Stevie), dividir os temas da Runway (Yulia) * '''Desafio Principal: '''Formar dois grupos de Kpop (um sweet e um powerfull), com capa e nome de ao menos três músicas além de cada uma criar uma persona e descrevê-la dentro de sua função no grupo (leader, rapper, dancer, vocal e visual) * '''Tema da Runway: '''Lolita * '''Grupo Vencedor: UP-GRADE * Vencedora do Desafio: 'An Tropie * '''Bottom Two: '''LaTuna Tunes e Stevie Hitchcock * '''Música do Lipsync: '"Flower Power" por Girls' Generation * '''Eliminada: '''LaTuna Tunes Episódio 4 * '''Host: '''Ruzy Q (Ira D'Essance) * '''Jurados: '''Ira D'Essance, Kyla LaPurr, Magenta McQuinn * '''Guest Judge: '''Angie Harvard * '''Mini-Desafio: '''Criar um Fantasy Bra digno de uma coleção da Victoria's Secret * '''Vencedoras do Mini-Desafio: '''Granada e Hendrykka * '''Vantagem: '''Dividir as princesas (Granada) e os monstros (Hendrykka) para cada competidora. * '''Desafio Principal: '''Fazer um crossover entre uma princesa e um monstro. * '''Tema da Runway: '''Miss Kitty * '''Vencedora do Desafio: '''Granada * '''Bottom Two: Lipsync Cancelado * Música do Lipsync: '''"Cachorrinho" por Kelly Key * '''Eliminada: '''Kiri (desistência) Episódio 5 * '''Host: '''Ruzy Q (Ira D'Essance) * '''Jurados: '''Magenta McQuinn * '''Guest Judge: '''Jhayceen Storm * '''Desafio Principal: '''Completar as frases do Snatch Game personificando uma celebridade de livre escolha (com looks) * '''Tema da Runway: '''Orange is the New Black * '''Vencedora do Desafio: '''Yulia York * '''Bottom Three: Fhaora, Hendrykka e Stevie Hitchcock * Música do Lipsync: '''"I Am Not a Robot" por Marina and the Diamonds * '''Eliminada: '''Stevie Hitchcock Episódio 6 * '''Host: '''Ruzy Q * '''Jurados: '''Ira D'Essance * '''Guest Judge: '''Ally Lavire e Karma Tangi * '''Mini-Desafio: '''Reading Is Fundamental * '''Vencedoras do Mini-Desafio: '''Makanani Drive * '''Vantagem: '''Dividir as eras de Madonna entre as competidoras para a Runway. * '''Desafio Principal: '''Criar sua própria Kardashian. * '''Tema da Runway: '''1000 Nights of Madonna * '''Vencedora do Desafio: '''André Pessôa * '''Bottom Two: Lipsync Cancelado * Música do Lipsync: '''"Dooo It!" por Miley Cyrus * '''Eliminada: '''Hendrykka (desistência) Episódio 7 * '''Host: '''Ruzy Q * '''Jurados: '''Ira D'Essance, Kyla LaPurr, Mannie Qin * '''Desafio Principal: '''Criar a sua própria linha de maquiagem. * '''Tema da Runway: '''Under the Sea * '''Vencedora do Desafio: '''Fhaora e Granada * '''Bottom Two: An Tropie e Yulia York * Música do Lipsync: '''"Rich Bitch" por Die Antwoord * '''Eliminada: '''An Tropie (desistência no lipsync) Episódio 8 * '''Host: '''Ruzy Q * '''Jurados: '''Kyla LaPurr, Magenta McQuinn, Mannie Qin * '''Guest Judge: '''Sillum * '''Desafio Principal: '''Makeover das vencedoras anteriores. * '''Tema da Runway: '''Hair Eleganza Extravaganza * '''Vencedora do Desafio: '''Fhaora * '''Bottom Two: Makanani Drive e Yulia York * Música do Lipsync: '''"Minaj" por Pabllo Vittar * '''Desempate: '''Ambas as participantes tiveram que fazer fantoches e jogar shades para sua adversária, a que fosse considerada a melhor permaneceria na competição e a outra seria consequentemente eliminada. * '''Eliminada: '''Yulia York Episódio 9 * '''Host: '''Ruzy Q * '''Jurados: '''Ira D'Essance, Kyla LaPurr, Magenta McQuinn * '''Guest Judge: '''Sartana * '''Mini-Desafio: O mini-desafio dessa semana foi usado como desempate do lipsync das queens do episódio passado, resultando na vitória de Makanani Drive * Vantagem: Dividir as casas do desafio principal entre as competidoras * Desafio Principal: '''Criar look originais inspirados em Harry Potter e nas características de sua casa em quatro categorias: performance de "Double Trouble", Hogwarts School Uniform Couture, Ministry of Magic Realness e Yule Ball Eleganza Extravaganza * '''Vencedora do Desafio: '''Granada * '''Bottom Two: Não houve Bottom neste episódio * Música do Lipsync: '''"LGBT" por RuPaul * '''Eliminada: '''Makanani Drive Episódio 10 * As queens usaram rosa na premiação e livre no Red Carpet, e o Top 3 o inverso. * Além do Top 3, Roovie Fox, Supreme Days, LaTuna Tunes, Stevie Hitchcock, Hendrykka, An Tropie, Yulia York e Makanani Drive atenderam à premiação. * Assim como na terceira temporada, nossas Queens elaboraram looks de performance inspirados em uma música de livre escolha. '''Títulos por Votação Popular Top 10 Melhores Looks da Temporada Top 10 Piores Looks da Temporada * Runner-Ups: André Pessôa e Fhaora * Vencedora da Season 4: Granada Extras * Meet The Queens * Meet The Judges * Red Carpet: Premiere Party * Entradas * Red Carpet: Grand Finale * Hall of Fame